


[Podfic of] A Song of Fire by skidmo

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: amplificathon, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary</b>: Bran can only remember in his dreams, so that's where Will finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Song of Fire by skidmo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Song of Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098353) by [skidmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skidmo/pseuds/skidmo). 



> See original for author's notes.

[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BThe%20Dark%20is%20Rising%5D%20a%20song%20of%20fire.mp3) | [Download Audiobook](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BThe) | Duration: 00:11:10

**Author's Note:**

> This story was recorded as part of [Amplificathon 2014](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/%21amplificathon:2014).
> 
> As soon as I read this piece, I was drawn to the rhythm and the language of it. I really hope I've managed to do it justice.


End file.
